


To See and Observe

by donutsweeper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The message came a moment too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See and Observe

"Sherlock!" John looked up from the tea he was preparing. "You're back!"

"Such a terribly astute observation you've made there, John. I am dutifully impressed," Sherlock huffed. It had been an exceptionally long day and he was not in the mood for inanities, anyone's inanities, even John's. "I take it your investigation into the laboratory garnered the information we required?"

"Oh, yes, it was quite illuminating," John replied, passing him a cup.

"Excellent." Sherlock had just taken a sip when his mobile chirped with a text.

_Ran into some trouble, nothing I couldn't handle. Leaving lab now. Wait till I show you what I found. -John_

Sherlock looked up at the man he'd thought was John. "Unfortunate that John was able to escape the trap we'd set for him, especially so quickly. I'd hoped to have more time here. I would have had such fun with you." He tutted, shaking his head as he removed the tea and mobile from Sherlock's shaking hands.

Drugged, of course, Sherlock managed to think to himself before he felt his knees give out. The last thing he saw was 'John' shimmer and begin to change into something that defied description before everything went dark.


End file.
